


you can wear my sweatshirt

by carterhack



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Langa loves Reki, M/M, Reki loves langas clothes, Sharing Clothes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, short but sweet, they're not technically together but they like each other, well they love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carterhack/pseuds/carterhack
Summary: “Have you seen my hoodie?” He asked.“Nooo,” Reki said slowly, and once again Langa could hear him smiling.“You’re wearing it, aren’t you?” Langa replied plainly, shutting the lights off and crawling into his own bed.[based on this tumblr prompt list]
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 23
Kudos: 533





	you can wear my sweatshirt

**Author's Note:**

> another fic i did based off tumblr prompts but this one is literally just pure fluff and that's it

It had gotten to a point where Langa and Reki were hardly ever apart. It wasn’t a bad thing, not at all. In fact, Langa relished being able to be around someone all the time. It was nice. He had friends back in Canada, of course, but he never quite had a friendship like this. They just kind of slotted together like they were meant to be together. It felt almost like a destined thing, them being friends. Langa felt really silly when he thought this way, though, so he’d never tell anyone this.

He sighed softly, running his hand through his hair as he dug around in his laundry hamper. He huffed, standing up and stretching out his limbs. Where could it have gone? He hummed, thinking back to when he last had it. He had spent the weekend at Reki’s house, so maybe it had been there. It had become a sort of habit; leaving things at his best friend’s place. Sometimes he left a phone charger or a school book, but more often than not it was an item of clothing. Suspiciously, it was usually his sweaters. Even more suspiciously, Reki had showed up to school or S the next day wearing the exact same sweater. Langa smiled at the thought, picking up his phone and dialing a familiar number.

“Langa!” The other boy greeted enthusiastically. Langa could practically hear the smile in his voice and feel the shine in his eyes; he smiled. 

“Reki,” Langa hummed, tapping on his own knee. “Hello.” He could hear shuffling around on the other end of the phone, knowing the other boy was most likely getting ready for bed. It was rather late, and the two had already spent the day together as per usual.

“Was’ up?” Reki mumbled, his mouth coming out muffled, and Langa realized he was brushing his teeth. He chuckled softly, under his breath.

“I have a question,” He said simply, listening as Reki spit. He wrinkled his nose at the sound, but he laughed again. 

“Shoot,” Reki said, followed by more random noises coming from the other end of the call. Langa tried to pick out each noise, imagining him getting ready for bed. They had spent enough nights together at this point for him to know what it looked like, so he was able to picture it in his mind clearly. It was a nice, comforting thought.

“Have you seen my hoodie?” He asked. He listened to some more shuffling, and he pictured Reki getting into bed. Only the morning before he woke up in that same bed, the outcome of them both falling asleep while watching skate videos together. The memory brought heat to his cheek, and he chewed on his bottom lip. 

“Nooo,” Reki said slowly, and once again Langa could hear him smiling. 

“You’re wearing it, aren’t you?” Langa replied plainly, shutting the lights off and crawling into his own bed. 

“Listen,” Reki started. “You know I like wearing your hoodies they… they’re so big and soft… and I just… I just like wearing them okay.” His words came out rushed and loud, but the last part was more soft and quiet as if he were embarrassed to say it.

“It’s fine,” Langa found himself saying, unable to stop. “I like the way you look in them, it’s uh cute.” He stared up at his ceiling as he spoke, pressing his head further into his pillow.

“What?” Reki asked. “I think you got your words mixed up.” Langa bit his lip and waited a moment before speaking again.

“No, I meant cute,” He said, a little more nervous than before. “Like.. you look good. Adorable.” He tried to figure out synonyms of what he meant, trying to convey what he was saying. Certain things he only knew the words for in English, and it was hard to pick out what he meant.

“Oh,” Reki murmured before going silent. Langa swallowed, nerves washing over him even more.

“Is that okay?” He asked, pressing his head to the phone tightly as if that would make the other boy respond. He heard an exhale from the other end of the speaker before Reki finally replied.

“Yeah, yes, sure, I mean,” He paused. “You too.” Langa chuckled a little at this.

“I look cute in my own sweaters?” He teased lightly.

“Yes,” Reki responded, sounding less anxious. “You look cute in anything.” Langa swallowed, his face heating him from the compliment. 

“Oh,” He said softly. They stayed silent for a while after that, and Langa listened to Reki’s breathing through the phone. It was relaxing, and he closed his eyes to the picture they were lying side by side.

“It’s getting late,” Reki said, very quietly, breaking the silence.

“Yeah,” Langa whispered back, unsure of why he was even whispering.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Reki asked, and he was also whispering.

“We have school tomorrow,” Langa said back. “So, yes.”

“Yes, right, yes,” Reki mumbled. “School. Good.” Langa laughed quietly at this, turning sideways in his bed and pressing his cheek against his cool pillow. 

“See you tomorrow,” Langa said, his voice still coming out quiet and soft.

“See you,” Reki whispered back, but neither of them made the move to hang up. Once again, they went silent for a moment before Langa spoke up this time.

“Goodnight, Reki,” He whispered, smiling into the words.

“Goodnight, Langa,” Reki whispered before the call disconnected. Langa leaned back, tossing his phone to the edge of the bed. He smiled, thinking about Reki. His best friend who was laying in bed right now wearing his hoodie to sleep. His best friend who thought he was cute all the time. The two thoughts warmed him and made him feel all fuzzy and happy until he eventually fell asleep with those thoughts dancing around in his head. 

**Author's Note:**

> *sweatshirt by jacob sartorius starts to play*


End file.
